Another's Bed A GIB Outtake
by tsukikomew
Summary: Part of the GIB series.  Damon and Elena have some fun.


**Title: **_**Another's Bed (A Getting into Bed outtake)**_

**Author: Tsukikomew**

**Cause: Fandoms Fight the Flood (Tsunami)  
><strong>

**Fandom: Vampire Diaries**

**Warning: Domination, Bloodplay, SMUT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

She came aware of things slowly as the tendrils of sleep crept away from her mind. Her body was snuggled in the luxurious sheets and her hair was splayed across her pillow. She was unmarked which was unusual when around Damon. She had been prepared to make love with him again after his short trip. Damon had been gone for a few days while he visited an old friend of the magical variety. He had hoped for insight into the strange connection he seemed to have to her but they had no chance to speak of his discoveries.

He had come in the door, pecked her lips quickly, and then went to feed. He had been gone the majority of the night and she had been upset. She had waited for him in a sinfully-sexy lingerie set she had purchased specifically for his homecoming. She had waited until three in the morning before he graced her with his presence. He had sauntered in, kissed her chastely and then went to bed.

It had taken her a few minutes of stunned silence before she followed him into the bedroom. He was in bed, still wearing his boxers and snoring quietly. She moved to the bed, removed her lingerie set, and fell into bed next him. He didn't reach out for her at all and she turned away from him to hide her disappointment. Did he not want her? He had barely kissed her and even then it was innocent.

She sat up and noticed he was already gone from bed. Although Damon was known to rise much earlier than her, he often came back to bed as she was waking. If he was distracted by a news story or some other matter then she could at least count on the sound of the TV. Of course, this morning there was no murmuring of the TV and definitely no indication he was even around.

She felt the tears gather in her eyes as inner doubt began to creep through her heart. Damon never acted like this. He always kissed her deeply and told her he loved her. He always called her while away and this time she had only gotten two texts from the entire week. She had tried calling him but he had never answered. He hadn't even seemed affected by her display last night and she wondered if he had found someone else while he was gone.

She looked around the room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Tory was still sleeping on his pillow and everything was as she left it the night before. She reached up for a moment to wipe a tear and that's when she knew something must be wrong. Damon hated her to cry and would rush to her side even if he was miles away. He always seemed to know when she was upset but he was nowhere to be found.

She stood up then, ripping the soft sheets from her body. She marched over to the dresser and began pulling her clothes from the drawers. Her fingers ghosted over her jeans before she felt a whooshing of air. She glanced down as her fingers closed over air and realized her jeans were not in the drawer. She straightened for a moment and turned to glance around the room.

Nothing! Of course not. There was nothing going on and she must have left the laundry downstairs. She had been distracted yesterday and she could clearly remember the basket sitting in the Parlor, where she had folded the items. She turned back to pull her bra on and noticed it was no longer resting on her dresser. What was going on?

"Looking for this?" She twirled quickly and noticed Damon sitting on the bed. Her bra strap hung from one figure as he spun it around. She made a grab for it after tightening her robe around her. He pulled it out of reach before ripping it in half. "No bra today."

"Why the hell not?"

"Is that any way to talk to your master?"

"What?" He stood up with his usual smirk and walked over to her. He batted her hands from the tie of her robe and placed them on the edge of the dresser. He stepped back and parted the robe slightly until he could see a sliver of skin all the way down.

"You made a deal and I intend to collect on it." His hands were warm on her skin as he teased the soft skin of her stomach. She shuddered lightly as he teased her, holding onto the dresser. "You will be my playground today and I think we will both enjoy it."

She moaned as his thumb caressed her hardening nipple. He pulled on it gently until she cried out as a pinprick of pain made itself known. She could feel her body responding to his ministrations as she always did and for a moment she hated her easy responses. He would get exactly what he wanted and he would get it quickly.

"So responsive. Are you needy yet Sweetness?" She mewled against him as his hand dipped lower. It had been a week and his parting words had told her to not satisfy herself during his absence. He had told her it was his job only and she would wait for him.

He was hard against her as played her body. His lips fell to her neck and bit down, suckling the skin as he marked her. She loved his form of branding as he made sure anyone looking would know she was claimed. He pulled back once the hickey had been made prominent on her skin. He chuckled as he pulled back from her and presented a black box with red bow. It was rather large but she was still happy to see it. Although she hated him spending a lot of money on her, a gift was his way of showing her his love.

"You should open it, pet." She glanced up at his smirking expression as he called her a pet. She reached out and opened the box. Inside was a costume and it was different to say the least. He liked playing with nurse and maid costumes but he rarely ventured away from the typical fantasies. This was something that looked a little more period-esque.

"What is it?"

"Your outfit for today. I know exactly what I want from you and you are going to give it to me, right?" She reached in and pulled out the rich fabric. The dress was red and it was conservative for the most part. It surprised her when she realized she would be wearing more than she usually wore every day. The skirt was long and would cover her legs while the top was low-cut, yet not indecently so. There was a V-cut that would allow him access to his breasts and for a fleeting second she wondered if she would grow cold from the sleeveless gown.

"What am I supposed to be?"

"My Pet. It's actually a dress a queen might wear to seduce a king." She nodded mutely as she traced the lines of the dress. It could not have been a cheap purchase for him. The fabric was softer than the sheets they slept on and the threading was very ornate. "Normally a maid would help you dress but I would like to assist you." She nodded again as he led her behind the changing screen. Once she was hidden from view, he instructed her to remove her robe. Once he retrieved it, he passed the dress to her.

He trembled slightly as he heard the whisper of fabric over her skin. He was pleased she would play this game with him. She had to know he would not press the issue if it made her uncomfortable but the decision was made within seconds. She stepped around the changing screen, presenting her back to him so he could lace up the gown. He stepped forward, took a calming breath, and tried to not betray his fumbles. He felt odd as he laced her up and fingers shook as he tried to lace her up. She had no idea how befuddled he was by her. She had no idea how much he wanted her and how hard it would be for him to play this role all day.

She rested against his sure, steady fingers as he laced her into the gown he had chosen. She took comfort in his confidence. His fingers traced each string as he pulled her against him. His lips were warm against her ear as he breathed gently against her.

She felt it then, his slip in character. He pulled her into his arms, turned her, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted but we are playing parts today and I was getting ready. I hate to see you cry." She nodded at his words for a moment. She knew she had been silly but he was usually so affectionate and it took her by surprise when he ignored her for those hours.

"So Master, what will you have me do today?" He chuckled at her tone before lifting her chin so she was staring into his eyes.

"Breakfast, pet. I want you to serve me." She nodded as he led her down the steps and into the kitchen area. With one last kiss, she was left to prepare his meal.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

They had gone upstairs after breakfast as he made phone calls and worked on his various investments. She had been nearby providing him with whatever he desired. She stood near him as his fingers trailed up under her skirt. His fingers dipped between her thighs are he teased her for the hours he spent there. He never let her find release and she was smart enough to never ask.

Finally the phone rang and he glanced down to see it was Stefan. Damon had been curious to know where he had run off to and now had the perfect way of finding out. His fingers glided up her thighs as he began to tease in earnest.

"Answer the phone pet." She turned to face him and seemed surprised by his words. She shook her head at him as he drug a moan from her body. "No Pet, answer the phone."

He watched as she shakily reached out for the receiver. Her hand fell onto the ringing object and he waited for her to greet Stefan. The moment Stefan's name was uttered; he tweaked her bundle of nerves so she cried out.

"Are you okay Elena?" Stefan's voice echoed from the receiver as Damon growled at the concerned sound.

"I'm...uh...fine!" She tried to twist herself from Damon's grasp but he tightened his hold on her. He stood suddenly, pressing himself against her so she could make no mistake of his arousal. His hand trailed around her front in order to continue his torment as she tried to respond to Stefan accordingly.

He listened as he asked her silly things about her week and he laughed internally at the meaning behind his words. Stefan was clearly looking to fall into Elena's good graces again, nearly begging her to take him back subconsciously. She nodded as she relaxed into his ministrations and he realized it was time to up his game.

As his finger traced her opening he licked her neck gently before plunging his fangs into her neck. She cried out in pleasure as he sent intense waves of pleasure through their link. She collapsed forward onto the desk as he ground himself against her. He could hear Stefan's cries as he begged to know what had happened but Elena remained silent, other than to whimper quietly against the desk as climaxes rolled through her.

He pushed her legs apart so he could ground against her with less cloth in the way. She pulsed gently as he continued to suckle the blood trickling from her neck. Stefan continued to call her name but he received nothing but heavy breathing. Finally Damon reached for the phone as he pulled back from her neck.

"She's slightly busy Stefan. My girl is in the middle of euphoria and I need to satisfy her," he started, "That's it Baby, who do you belong to?"

"D...Damon!" She groaned out as he held the phone nearby. He heard the demonic growl issue from Stefan.

"That's right little Brother, I'm claiming her tonight and I'm thinking your bed. You need to learn she's mine." He dropped the phone, not caring if it disconnected or not. As he pulled her head up by her hair, she arched against him as she groaned out into the room. His hand swept to her front, holding her neck as he kissed her ear.

"Press against me Sweetheart." She arched back as he continued to ground against her, using every trick in the book to get her to become mindless in her need. She began to rub herself against the desk as he kissed her neck, her shoulders, and her lips.

"Please Damon!" He nearly chastised her for not calling him 'Master' but he let it slide. He had her in his arms moments later, rushing through the house until they were in Stefan's room. She began to protest as she realized their location but he slammed her against the nearby bookcase. Her legs immediately locked around his waist, her dress tumbling around them.

His lips were insistent as he parted hers until he could dominate her mouth. His tongue was rough against her as his hands crushed her to the shelves. She groaned as her back pressed against the uneven shelves, her bare, upper back rubbing against the wood. She cried out as it scraped her roughly, his growl escaping as a thin line of blood appeared.

He dropped her roughly and she barely caught herself as he pressed her front to the bookcase. He licked the thin line, nuzzling the skin for a second as he felt guilty for the mark. His guilt did not last long as he ripped the ties from the gown, throwing them across the room. He turned her again as their lips met, his hands pushing her gown to the floor. It pooled at her feet and he leaned back to see her body.

She was flawless as usual but this time she was wild with passion. Sharing blood had always caused this side of her to come out and he loved her untamed passion. She tugged at his jeans until they fell to his ankles. He was out of them before she could even blink as he threw her onto the bed.

She landed with her head on the pillow as he crushed himself to her. His fingers drug down her body as he molded her thighs around his hips until there was no space between them. He pulled back to rip his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere as she bit at his nipples. He hissed as she drew blood, her tongue greedily swiping up the liquid. His groan echoed as began to rub against her once more, need rising painfully as she drove his arousal up.

He pinned her hands to the bed, her back bowed as she arched up. He held himself above her as he lined himself up with her slick channel. Before she could complain he was pounding into her with abandon. She cried out as he increased his speed to showcase his supernatural abilities.

His lips fell to her breast as he tore into the flesh with his teeth, suckling her off-beat with his thrusts so she always felt pleasure. She cried out as he reared back from her soft skin, her blood dripping down her stomach. He pulled back until he was out of her completely, flipping her body until he had her on all fours.

He entered her swiftly, not caring for the blood dripping onto the white comforter. His body grew frenzied as he grasped her hips tight enough to bruise. He wanted to mark her completely, his fingerprints to rest on her slender body as he took her. He wanted every man to know how much she belonged to him. He wanted her body to smell of him in a way that would make Stefan run from her. As silly as it sounded, he wanted to own her animalistically. He needed to mark his territory since his inane little brother felt he stood a chance.

She was moaning his name as her hips attempted to meet his speedy thrusts. She cried out as her body was wracked with release but he pushed through as he was not done with her yet. Her sweaty forehead rested on the pillow as he continued to thrust furiously into her body, the thin drip of blood still perfuming the air.

Before she could breathe once again, she was pressed against Stefan's dresser. Her body rested high on it as she braced herself against the flat top. His hips pistoned as he kissed her; his fangs scraped her lips until she could taste blood. He growled so loudly against her she wondered if he could sound any more dominating. He had roared against her as hands massaged her back.

She threw herself into their joining as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She felt her climax rising, her body begging for one more release before she fell into a sated exhaustion. She could feel his release on the horizon as he muffled his cries against her neck, his 'MINE!' echoing in her ears as they began to ride out their pleasure.

She screamed her release as he roared once more, pumping inside her twice more until he was able to think clearly again. Her lips rested against his forehead as she dozed lightly. He had zapped her off all energy in his pleasure. Her hands fell to her sides as her body relied completely on his support to remain upright. He kissed her collarbone before rushing her to their bed.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" She heard the concern in his voice as she continued fading.

"Mm-hmm," she whispered as she rubbed his hand lightly. "Best...reunion...sex...ever!" He chuckled against her as she fell asleep, pleased she had accepted his demon once more. He lay back on the bed as his mate rested nearby. He knew that's what she was now. She wasn't his future wife, the girl he was in love with, or his brother's ex. She was his demon's mate and his humanity's soulmate.

Let Stefan clean up their mess because Damon deserved a nap.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A/N: Thanks for reading! The sequel to GIB will be going up in a few weeks most likely and will continue throughout the summer. Another one-shot will surface around September if you didn't read it from Fight the Flood (Japan relief). I know they're out of character but whatever. When I post the sequel: _The Mornings After_ I will post a short refresher on GIB for new readers and old so it is clear where they stand.

To follow my blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

To follow my Twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Tsukikomew

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
